


Better Late Than Never

by k-i-s-m-e-t (guessimfloating)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, The usual suspects - Freeform, just fluff this time.. I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimfloating/pseuds/k-i-s-m-e-t
Summary: “Quit the bullshit.” Mo cut in, rolling his eyes.“So why were you late to work?” he said, voice teasing.“It’s none of your business.”“I’d like to make it my business,” he countered.“I don’t even know you.”“You could, my name is He Tian,” he extended a hand.





	Better Late Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 5? 6? of the tianshan xmas event. Hope that puts some things into context ;D

“I-can’t-be-late-again-I-can’t-be-late-again” Mo chanted feet pounding the pavement as he raced down the sidewalk, shoulder bag smacking against his side with each step, cold air he sucks in slicing his lungs to ribbons. Exertion made his legs burn, having sprinted the past couple blocks from his apartment but He.Had.To.Catch.This.Train! The express trains came about once an hour and stuck painfully to schedule. In approximately five minutes the next one would depart, with or without him. If he caught it, he’d arrive at work in about ten minutes, right at 9 AM. If he missed it well, his boss had been pretty clear that the next time he was late, not to bother showing up at all. “Fuck this job,” he’d thought at the time, ungrateful, but now he recalled just how good he had it. He took lunch when he chose to, the work wasn’t demanding, he generally liked his co-workers and his boss was flexible about time off when he needed it. Not to mention it paid pretty well for a desk job.   
  
One more block and finally he could see the station.   
  
I’m gonna make it!

Racing through the entranceway he maneuvered skillfully past fellow commuters, muscle memory guiding him to the correct terminal. Throwing out an arm he snagged the banister and used his momentum to whip himself around and down the stairs taking them three at a time. He cleared the last five with a leap, landing just as the train pulled onto the platform, his heartbeat thudding in his ears.   
  
Fishing out his day pass he smacked it on the sensor pad.. it beeped and he relaxed a fraction. Yes! He cheered internally, surging forward then promptly winded himself on the turnstile when it didn’t budge.   
  
“The fuck!” he spat stepping back confused. Slapped the pass down again and actually looked at the panel this time. Expired. His stomach plummeted because deep down he knew he’d grabbed the wrong one from the pile on his desk in his hurry.   
  
No. No-no-no-no-no.  
  
Not today, absolutely not.  
  
Thinking quickly he threw a glance at the security desk. The guard on duty was an older gentleman, he’d probably be slow Mo reasoned stealing himself. Besides there was a queue of passengers in front of the station anyways, he won’t notice.  
  
Seizing the opportunity Mo shifted his weight to his back leg, hands planted firmly, in one fluid motion he hoisted himself over the turnstile and made a break for the train.  
  
Almost immediately a shout rings out.  
  
“Hey!! Stop right there!”

Of course.   
  
The thudding of heavy steps fell in line behind him and they’re fast. Comfortable with his head start Mo looked back and.. Oh crap! There was another guard on duty, one that was huge and gaining ground quickly.   
  
He reached the train just as the doors were closing, slammed his open palm out making them bounce open, before they reconfigured and slid smoothly shut with a neat snick, nearly catching his bag.  
  
Doubled over, hands grasping on his knees he gasped, feeling like he’d never breathe normally again. Lifting his head he looked out the clear glass windows to the platform.  
  
The security guard peered into the train, their eyes connecting, he pointed two fingers at his eyes then out at Mo.   
  
Mo flinched, damn.. he’d have to catch the train at a different stop from now on.  
  
Either way he was going to keep his job and that’s what mattered he told himself as he made his way toward an empty seat, the train dinging, signaling it’s departure. It jerked forward suddenly taking off, the movement making him lose balance. Throwing out a hand he flailed, wildly reaching for the overhead handrails as he fell back, fingertips just grazing it. “Why me,” flashed briefly through his mind as he goes down ass first into someone’s lap.  
  
Apologies are already on his lips when a smooth voice speaks.  
  
“Do you fall for everyone or am I special?” the voice queried.  
  
Mo is ready to retort with a smart ass reply, but once this stranger and his eyes connect all higher brain function ceases and what comes out is sputtering. Sharp grey eyes set in a sinfully handsome face gaze down at him. Mo felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.   
  
The owner of the voice shifted him, easily lifting and depositing Mo into the seat next to him. Smoothing his slacks, he re-crossed his legs, turning his attention to Mo, an arm slung on the back of his seat.  
  
“You know, it’s rude to make someone repeat themselves. I said, are you always this forward with strangers?”  
  
“What? Clearly that was an accident,” Mo grit out. He didn’t even bother to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice, despite being in the wrong.  
  
The man smirked “Whatever you say, but you can sit in my lap any day.”  
  
“Are you some kind of pervert?” Mo challenged.  
  
“No just an interested party. I couldn’t help seeing you outrun that guard. Bad boys intrigue me.”  
  
“That was… necessary. I couldn’t be late to work.”  
  
“And a hard worker! I’m impressed.”  
  
“Quit the bullshit.” Mo cut in, rolling his eyes.  
  
“So why were you late to work?” he said, voice teasing.  
  
“It’s none of your business.”  
  
“I’d like to make it my business,” he countered.  
  
“I don’t even know you.”  
  
“You could, my name is He Tian,” he extended a hand.  
  
Mo studied it for a second before offering his own. “Mo.”  
  
They rode in silence for a bit, but it was deafening. Mo was taking in all the minute features of He Tian: the bicep pressed to his was muscular, he could feel it even beneath the man’s suit jacket. Each sway of the train making them lean into each other.  
  
The shoe dangling off an argyle clad foot was clearly expensive, even Mo could tell by the style. They were subtle design but good taste -much nicer than his boaters, and simple cuffed jeans. He self-consciously tucked his feet beneath the seat. It was not his fault that they only had to dress semi-casual at his job.  
  
Eyes drifted along grey tailored slacks, up the man’s thigh to where a hand rested. There’s a ring but it’s snugly on his middle finger, Mo doesn’t want to understand why that revelation makes him feel slightly relieved.  
  
He Tian opened his jacket making Mo’s eyes snap up to his. He grinned, “Sorry you just seemed to like what you saw so I wanted to make sure you got the whole outfit.”  
  
Mo scowled, turned his head feigning nonchalance. “You dress nice, you a CEO or something.”  
  
“COO, Chief Operations Officer” He Tian corrected.  
  
“So, you’re some kind of big wig?”  
  
“The big wig would be my father, I just manage day to day operations of the company.”  
  
“I just manage operations of the company,” Mo mocked “Must be nice.”  
  
“Not as nice as you might think,” He Tian remarked softly.  
  
The tone drew Mo’s attention, made him really observe him. The man was young but the tell-tale signs of age were already upon him: slight bags under his eyes, a few gray hairs at his temple. Mo didn’t envy him after all.  
  
“Well Mo it’s been a pleasure being a part of your morning but,” the train dinged “this is my stop.”  
  
He made to stand, the shift making him lean in, eyes trained on Mo’s face drifting down to his lips. Mo’s lips part on a breath, he felt drawn in -could feel his body inching closer.   
  
He Tian eyes traveled back up locking with Mo’s.  
  
“Until next time?”  
  
He rose and pulled out his own day pass, scribbled quickly on the back before slipping it into Mo’s breast pocket.  
  
“I think you need this more than me. It’s been a pleasure, see you around.”  
  
‘Yeah yeah’, Mo thought watching him go, retrieving the pass from his pocket he tossed it indifferently to the floor, sat back, looked away.. looked back at it. On second thought, he scooped it up, I need this.  
  
Mo arrived at work right on time, slunk to his desk hoping to immerse himself in as much work as possible to stave off the tingling between his legs. Squeezing his knees together he powered on his monitor, desk phone already ringing, fuck that arrogant prick.

* * *

On the train ride home he vehemently denied to himself that he looked for He Tian, mind still turning from that morning encounter.  
  
At the platform, he used the pass He Tian gave him to exit through the turnstile. Passing a trash bin he made to toss it, but paused when he noticed the writing on the back.  
  
“Call me ;).”  
  
Written loosely beneath some scribbled digits.  
  
‘Like hell I will’ Mo thought, crumpled it savagely in his palm… then jammed that hand in his coat pocket. 

* * *

The first half of the week was spent not looking for He Tian, despite his eyes constantly combing the crowd to and from work. By Wednesday he was pissed because he was no longer in denial but where was that fucker? Not that he really cared or anything, it was just that the commute was boring and having someone to talk to was nice, or at least that was what he told himself.

By Friday he gave up, slumped in his seat, fingers in his coat pocket toying the frayed edge of the pass, the writing now smeared from the oil of his fingers. Sighing he dropped his head back to look out the window, watching the city, bathed in the setting sun slipping by.  
  
He’s downright brooding when someone sat next to him feet right up against his, way to close given the spacious seats.  
  
“Move your feet back you trash, I was sitting here first,” he fumed, lifting his head.  
  
“Yea but I’m sitting here now,” came the steady reply.  
  
He Tian.  
  
Mo’s head shot up like he’d been burned. “Wha-”  
  
“Didn’t think I’d see you again,” He Tian mused. “I guess you are always this moody.”  
  
Mo’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t recall asking for your chicken dick opinion.”  
  
“Chicken dick,” He Tian mimicked. “What are you a school boy?”  
  
“You’re one to talk with your shameless flirting. Don’t you have a wife and kids or something.”  
  
He Tian fixed him in a gaze. “What made you think I had any interest in you?”  
  
Mo sputtered, he felt hot down to his fingertips. “B-because you started talking to me!”  
  
He Tian chuckled, “It’s honestly too easy with you, like pulling pigtails.” He closed the gap between them, a hand falling at the crux of Mo’s thighs. “Of course, I’m interested in you.”  
  
Shoving his hand away Mo cast a frantic look around the train, but no one was paying them any attention.  
  
“You also didn’t call me,” He Tian continued, replacing his hand.  
  
“Why would I call you?” Mo demanded, closing his legs.  
  
“I enjoyed our conversation, so I left you my number. I wasn’t lying when I said you intrigued me.”  
  
“I don’t even know you,” Mo said through his teeth, crossing his arms. “Besides,” the train dinged “this is me.”  
  
Deep down he was disappointed, he’d been looking for He Tian all week and as soon as the man turned up again, obviously interested, he was pushing him away. This was exactly why he was single and probably would be forever, he was terrible at expressing himself, found navigating these situations successfully impossible.  
  
As the train slowed to a stop Mo tried to rise from his seat but an arm barred his way.  
  
“What are you doing?” He pushed at the arm. “I gotta go, this is my stop.”  
  
He Tian bent his arm, elbow knocking Mo back into his seat.  
  
“Not today it isn’t,” He Tian said, mouth splitting in a grin.  
  
Mo swallowed. Hard.

* * *

They got off a few stops later in downtown, nightlife already getting into full swing, fed by the metropolitan buildings that surrounded it. With so much activity Mo found himself slowing his pace to drink in the energy of the surrounding establishments. The sidewalks were packed with people slipping into and stumbling out of the bars and lounges that lined the street. Upbeat music played from speakers mounted outside chic restaurants, intermingled with laughter, shouting and pieced conversations, it’s exciting. He turned, blushing when he sees He Tian leaned up against a storefront watching him in amusement.  
  
“Where are we going anyway?” Mo sneered, striding up to He Tian trying to cover for his bright-eyed reaction.  
  
“Not far,” he responded politely, “I think you’ll like it.”  
  
It wasn’t far; a few more blocks found them in front of an impressive building, one that made Mo crane his neck back to see it’s full height. He allowed himself to be led sheepishly through the elegant lobby, feeling particularly out of place. This place was nice, too nice, more extravagant than any place he’d ever been. He could still leave, it would take He Tian at least a few seconds to notice his absence, but then they were at the elevator and the button had been pressed.  
  
They rode the elevator to the 16th floor in silence, a handsy couple in the far corner exuding more foreplay than Mo was comfortable with. He cleared his throat awkwardly, relieved when the doors opened.  
  
It was a short walk down the corridor, their steps led by the sound of chattering and music, coming from a chic lounge nestled within the upscale hotel.

Inside it the lights were low, save for sweeping spotlights that glided over patrons, illuminating a face here a torso there. To their right was a long bar, absolutely packed. It’s entire back wall glowed, bathing everyone in the immediate area in purple light. Several people stood behind those seated hoping to catch the elusive eye of the bartenders, shouting their drink orders over heads and the upbeat music.  
  
The entire left side of the lounge was windows and Mo could just make out a flurry of movement beyond them. It peaked his curiosity as he followed He Tian continuing on toward curtained double glass doors leading outside.  
  
Stepping out from behind the other man was like stepping into another world entirely. Mo inhaled sharply, playing it off on the sharpness of the sudden cold.  
  
A vast patio area spread out before them, its far ends wrapping around the corners of the building. A 180-degree view of city surrounded them.  
  
Mo exhaled, taking in the skyscrapers and bustling city, sun just on the cusp of the horizon, scattering the sky with deep blues and oranges. It was breathtaking.  
  
“Wow,” Mo murmured. He Tian looked toward him at that, face unreadable save for a twitch at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Uh, after you,” Mo gestured, taking another glance before hurrying after He Tian’s retreating back.  
  
Out here the air was electric as a thumping set started from the DJ booth, gearing up for the crowd.  
  
The group outside was young and vibrant, most clad in suits and blazers under coats clearly having just stepped out of the office for the day ready to kickoff the weekend. Woven within were a few already in club attire. Short, skin tight dresses layered over tights teeter around on stilettos. Casual shirts with the sleeves rolled, tucked into jeans, clearly here to pre-game for the enticing happy hour before heading out for sharper, if possible, digs.  
  
Towards the middle of the space were several couches with another packed bar sitting behind it on the adjacent wall. He Tian made his way toward it, cutting an easy path through the masses clamoring for drinks. Mo walked in his wake watching the faces of men and women alike turn toward them and morph from irritation to admiration as He Tian bypassed them to the front. The attention of the bartender was caught with little effort, the man sliding up to take their orders.  
  
“I’ll have a mojito,” He Tian told him, turning to Mo face expectant.  
  
“Uh- rum and coke.”  
  
As they waited He Tian shifted his body towards him resting an arm on the bar, making the space more intimate. Mo’s first instinct was to take a step back because He Tian’s presence was overwhelming, but there was a barstool at his back.  
  
“What do you think of this place,” He Tian asked, eyes sweeping the area over Mo’s head.  
  
Mo cleared his throat. “It’s… nice.”  
  
He Tian chuckled.  
  
The bartender placed their drinks on the counter, a momentary interruption and He Tian slid him a card in return for the tab.  
  
They drifted away from the bar, hanging just off the seating area. Mo sipped at his rum and coke, just to do something with his mouth. The drink was stronger than he usually took it and halfway through he was pleasantly buzzed.  
  
“Huh,” he said, then jumped sloshing his drink a bit when he realized He Tian is right there watching him.  
  
“I asked if you were cold, we can go back inside if you like.”  
  
“I’m fine,” he mumbled into the glass “cold doesn’t really bother me, it’s actually pretty nice.”  
  
“I’m a little cold actually but I know what’ll warm me up,” he said placing his empty glass on a nearby table. The area in front of the DJ has gotten dense and he dragged Mo towards it.  
  
“Wait,” Mo sputtered, digging in his heels “I can’t dance!”  
  
“I’ll teach you,” He Tian’s called over his shoulder winking.  
  
Teach was a poor excuse for the reality of the situation as He Tian is pressed way too close to him to truly allow much movement. He swayed his hips in a simple motion that even Mo could keep up with but as the beats swelled and the crowd thickened providing a level of obscurity that was comfortable, Mo felt more confident, the two of them jumping with the crowd as a techno beat plays.  
  
By his third drink his hands were wandering, sliding beneath layers to ghost over smooth skin. They were welcomed as He Tian slid said hands up to cross around his neck, pulling him closer, gripping his waist.  
  
“I thought you couldn’t dance,” he whispered lips brushing over the curve of Mo’s ear making him shiver.  
  
“Did you think that line was smooth?” Mo returned, looking up at him, straight faced.  
  
It was He Tian’s turn to look flustered, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment.  
  
Mo let him scramble for a second, relished in success at finally turning the tables on him.  
  
“Too easy honestly,” he answered winking, loving the confidence of tipsy Mo, encouraging an extended stay.  
  
He Tian exhaled. “You know,” he said hands dropping lower “You’re not as uptight as you look.”  
  
“And you’re not that big of a prick.”

* * *

“So,” Mo said waving a hand for emphasis “let me get this straight. You tell people what to do and they just do it?”  
  
“That’s usually how it works,” He Tian laughed as he fished a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He stuck one in his mouth, thumbed his lighter sparking it. He raised an eyebrow at Mo, questioning.  
  
“It’s fine,” Mo answered.  
  
Tendrils of smoke curl in the silence between them, where they lean pressed against the balcony railing. Muted sounds of the city drifted up to them occasionally.  
  
“You don’t smoke?” He Tian asked between puffs breaking the silence.  
  
“Never tried.”  
  
“Mmm.” Taking a drag he turned, exhaling the smoke toward Mo with precision so it fanned out over his nose and mouth.  
  
Mo opened his mouth in protest, but only succeeded in sucking down a lungful. It burned, left him coughing like a rookie. Reaching for his drink, he chugged it, glaring daggers at He Tian as it soothed his throat.  
  
“What the hell?! Warn me first.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” He Tian smiled, voice playful.  
  
They stared each other down, Mo’s lips parting as his tongue darted out to wet them, biting his bottom one when He Tian’s eyes followed the movement.  
  
“Do it again.”  
  
He Tian raised an eyebrow, but blew smoke directly into Mo’s willing mouth. He handled it better but it was still acrid and bitter, rough on his lungs. It was hard to see the appeal.  
  
“So..?”  
  
Shaking his head to clear the smoke, he stepped back, sucked greedily at the cold night air to counter the heat in his chest.  
  
“Nah, that shit’s gross.”  
  
“Try one more time, but like this-“  
  
Looming into his space, he backed them both into the corner where the railing was cut into a vee. He gazed steadily at Mo, cheeks hallowed, chest filling to capacity. A hand grazed Mo’s cheek as his head is tipped up, mouth dropping open in surprise as cold lips brushed over his.  
  
The kiss was tentative at first, asking and Mo was eager, inviting because fuck finally.  
  
It was a give and take as much as it’s dizzying and intoxicating, He Tian playing him perfectly, guiding. It was like sparks lit where their mouths meet, flowing through his system setting synapses aflame.  
  
Mo relaxed into him and he delved deeper, tongue chasing as it curled over and around his, sucking the air from his lungs till it’s too much but he doesn’t want it to end.  
  
When they broke apart it was only because of the smoke, expelled in streams as Mo panted for breath.  
  
“Better?” He Tian got out, voice tight before Mo yanked him back down.  
  
It was fiercer this time hot and possessive, teeth clipping in a way that was juvenile and should be embarrassing but simply turned Mo on even more.  
  
Hands cupped his ass pulling their hips flush together, pushing out moans, body reacting before his mind can catch up -but the solid press of He Tian’s cock against him was clear proof he was not the only one affected.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do that since you landed on my dick the other day.”  
  
“I told you that, was an accident” Mo countered nipping at his lips.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind a re-enactment,” He Tian shrugged.  
  
“Tch, you really are a pervert.”  
  
“Just me?” he countered, gesturing at Mo’s obvious arousal straining against his jeans.  
  
“…maybe you can help me out,” Mo said slowly. Was he really considering this? Wait was that even a question?  
  
“My apartment is not too far but no pressure. I enjoyed tonight even if it ends here. …I would like to see you again though.” He Tian looked nervous, it was laughable. All that confidence and power he radiated yet here he was acting as if he slipped Mo a note that said “Do you like me? Yes, No, Maybe.”  
  
Mo grimaced eyebrows raised. He reached beyond the man to fish inside his empty glass, and pulled out the sprig of mint.  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“W-what happened?” He Tian asked, slight waver in his voice.  
  
“Mistletoe.” Mo winked twirling the sprig between his fingers. He placed it on his tongue, eyes centered on that sharp curve of a mouth.  
  
He Tian’s lips were cold but soft, Mo took his time leaving chaste kisses before pushing further. Mint mixing with smooth smokiness as his tongue flicked out, tasting, hands reaching for purchase to tangle them in dark locks.  
  
“Call the cab.” Mo murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never had to run to catch public transportation before I envy you.
> 
> Pro Tip: Leave early so you don’t have to be stressed. Also, I should take my own advice
> 
> As always you can find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/instantkismet) or [Tumblr](http://k-i-s-m-e-t.tumblr.com) running my mouth about these two :)


End file.
